Al Fine
by Edakumi
Summary: As the truth spills out, an end becomes clear. So soon, so soon it comes, but not without a chase.
1. I Wasn't Prepared

**Author's Intro:**

**This twoshot/ songfic has the ULTIMATE SPOILERS. **

**So if you don't want to find out how/whether the Curse is broken, then don't read. Otherwise, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or the song "I Wasn't Prepared" by Eisley.

* * *

**

_**Oh, when the day is blue I'll sit here wondering about you**_

I ran as fast as my newly healed legs could carry me; he was coming closer, closer….

"It's not good for someone who just got out of the hospital to run like that!" I could hear his voice, boldly reaching my ears as I felt the wind of his steps on my heels.

But there were no stops for me; it seemed I would do anything to avoid his face, bordered by orange hair.

_**And how the pollen fell all around your face in strange, yellow patterns**_

I had been rejected….such a strong word. It's what I believed, and I would steer away from my fate….what I didn't want to hear.

I was starting to tire….the raw pain in my sides growing, but there were no stops for me. There he was, standing in front of me…..orange eyes piercing my plain, brown ones…

_**But I wasn't prepared for this**_

So I ran the other way….screaming….emitting shrill shrieks into the air.

And yet….I could still hear him calling my name, even through the strange looks that people, and even a cat, were giving him.

It would end eventually, but not yet. I wouldn't admit it.

Funny, how this turn of events was not planned. I decided upon smiling, pretending not to be hurt…but my legs had a different route for me. So I just followed.

_**No, no**_

I remembered the accident as I chased her; how I thought that it was over. Nothing could be done.

Her small, delicate face….the cuts and bruises had over taken it. Lying there….so helpless….

_**I wasn't prepared for this**_

_**No, no**_

He….Yuki….had told me Kyo's train of thought as I had sat on that hospital bed….and I had started to cry, slapping myself as I did.

Yuki had stopped me, and I had no choice but to put on a brave face, but I still cried inside.

He had called me delusional once….it had to be the source of my heartache….it hurt to even simply hear his name spoken.

The others had noticed.

They had come to my side in that plain hospital, thinking that I was bothersome….and that it was no good.

I would leave them soon enough.

Momiji, with his toy rabbit…Hana-chan and Uo-chan with their worried, sad expressions as they bent over my frail shape.

Holding the fence, I was at an end.

But I will simply smile when we meet again. Just cover my emotions with a smile, no matter how fake it may be.

But my practice failed.

_**When the morning came**_

_**The bees came down and wrapped themselves around me**_

Once again, he stood in front of me. I could no longer avoid him, his fierce eyes.

I'm no good.

"I….I want to be by your side," I spoke, looking up at him. "I really do."

Feeling as though I can't control myself, I began to slap my face, trying to make the tears fade.

I don't want him to think I'm delusional.

I don't want to cause any more burdens for him. I don't want to be troublesome or bothersome.

But then….I felt his hand grab my wrist to stop it from striking me.

_**And that's when I spoke a word**_

I held her wrist tightly, and kneeled before her. It was time.

"I was only thinking of my own feelings, and didn't pay attention to yours," I started, seeing her brown eyes stare straight into my own orange ones. "So…I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry…for causing you pain.

"Give me another chance…I hate not being with you. I want to be with you from now on.

"I love you, Tohru. It's really okay to be by my side."

_**To have them trace your face for me in pollen**_

I had started crying again, but it was not from sadness….not this time. Was this just really a dream? It felt so much like one, but it was not.

He wiped my eyes, leaning in closer to me, tipping my head up, going in, finally, for a kiss.

_**But I wasn't prepared for this**_

An unknown feeling spread over me, pleasant and sweet, and I felt a completely new mix of feelings when his lips pulled away from mine.

"This is our second time," he observed, which caused my panic. I didn't recall that event, and I told him just that.

But he wouldn't tell me about it; sadness would overcome if he did.

"Just remember it on your own," he said, slightly smiling sadly.

_**No, no**_

I wanted to hug her so badly, but was afraid that….that I would cause her pain. I was still the Cat, still Cursed.

But she simply answered with, "I love you. Nothing can beat that." And a little bit of a pinkish blush. It rapidly grew.

"Then…I have nothing to fear," I responded, smiling down on her, and wrapping my own arms around her small waist. Such a relaxing few seconds it was….

_**I wasn't prepared for this**_

_**No, no**_

But he didn't transform; his dark arms were still enveloping me. Clutching his sleeve, twisting my fingers in the material, I was shocked.

Our expressions were mirrors of each other, but they quickly melted into warm smiles, and it seemed as if time froze temporarily.

Sliding back into each other's arms, I gripped his sleeves, and we closed our eyes, and treasured that moment.

_**Come back to me, my darling**_

I sensed the Cat was free, staring into my garden. It would all end soon….so soon….

When one who was never loved is loved, that promise made long ago nears the end.

Those words….close to my tongue….dripping off of it like honey….

**Goodbye. **

_**Come back to me, my darling

* * *

**_

**Author's Closing:**

**How was it? This is a scene from Volume 22, I think. Maybe 21, I'm not quite sure.**

**_But there's more to come! _One more chapter is in order!**

**In the US, Volume 14 came out today. Throw up your hands in excitement, all you American Furuba buyers.**

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	2. Lost At Sea

**Author's Intro:**

**Someone mentioned that this fic was pretty much chapter 129 (and 130) rephrased, and I must say that they are mostly right. What I intended with this story was just to go over it, and perhaps make it a bit more poetic or something. **

**Also, the title "Al Fine" is Latin (I think). It's not meant to be "All Fine" or something like that. Just a bit of clarification….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or the song "Lost At Sea" by Eisley.**

**----**

_**Sailing over wave and tide**_

_**Oh**_

I felt the Cat's freedom in my veins. All I could manage was to look to the skies, slumping, thinking of Akira.

It's okay, now. It's okay.

I'm no longer special, or a God…I'm just Akito. My own life….I must start my own life. I'm just your normal daughter now….

Waves of sorrow and happiness overcome me, as a "dream" has been shattered.

How will I survive on my own? With no redeeming features…I'm not pretty….

Salty, new tears slip silently down my cheeks.

_**Goodbye.**_

_**Fantastic waves against our sides**_

_**I'm free.**_

Those words ring in my head, over and over….it's meaning stabbing me bluntly.

_**I am free.**_

Reaching for my beads, I tug hard at them. The air below is soon raining in the small bones, some coated in blood.

Never again do I want to be reminded of them.

_**Oh**_

_**And I'm not so afraid**_

Watching him….his releasing…tears overflowed, spilling down my face. Joy and pain tugged at my heart, creating a sick feeling in my chest.

My love.

_**Lost at sea, as I should be**_

_**And I'm not so afraid**_

Starting to cry, my bracelet now on the ground, forgotten, I looked up to the Heavens.

_**Goodbye.**_

Sobbing into the open air with her, I can be content again.

_**Lost at sea**_

_**You and I, you and me**_

"Mine! Come here, please…" I heard Boss's voice, and scurried over cheerfully.

I thought he would like some tea, but when I asked, he only walks over to me, wrapping his long arms around my waist from behind.

He speaks of how he was born to love me….what words those are, causing small droplets of salty liquid to creep down my round cheeks.

He gently says that he can now say that he loves me.

I understand.

_**Goodbye everyone.**_

_**Congratulations **_

_**Because we've made it**_

Overcome with a swirl of emotions, I feel Mother's flower pot slip from my hands. The Spirit of the Monkey has left me.

I barely heard the crash of the ceramic, or even the cry of my mom, asking if I am alright.

_**I'm free.**_

Holding my hands up to my face, I begin to cry. What a feeling….a lifting burden…..

_**All the way home**_

I look up to Hinata, smiling. She is such a cute girl. Hiro-kun's little sister…he can hug her now...and I wonder if she will someday call me "Onee-chan" as I call Tohru.

A sudden sad feeling hit me, causing the Mogeta doll in my hand to drop, while tears pour down.

_**Parting is a sad thing.**_

_**All the way home **_

_**And you know that **_

_**Events like partings are really the beginning of meetings.**_

A pang of dreary thoughts hit me, and I almost drop what I have. Stopping in the middle of that street, looking up to the sky, tears in my eyes….

The Spirit of the Boar is leaving me.

_**Until the stars fall**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**And when there are endings, there are beginnings.**_

I look down, Rin sitting in front of me, her eyes toned with worry.

"It's really somewhat sad, isn't it?" I whisper, crying lightly, as Rin touches my face with her delicate hand.

Finally, I pull her into a hug.

_**I will always love you**_

_**The mystery of salt and sea**_

"If nothing else can be done….we can at least cry together," I say, feeling my body bend over, crying out, blaming me for what I've lost.

For losing what could have been a "happy" ending.

_**Oh**_

_**Has never been intriguing to me**_

I reach the gate of the Sohma Estate, and yet….I stop, suddenly, slowly bringing my hand up to my face.

It's otherworldly, the feeling of a Dragon Spirit leaving me.

But, by now, I'm used to otherworldly things.

_**But the sea green is set so beautiful**_

_**Against your thoughtful face**_

"_**It's the fear of living in the world, once more."**_

A new experience for me, for all of us.

_**That I must close my eyes**_

Touching my chest, I cease to walk.

This must be what it feels like….the Dog Spirit has left me.

I am one of the final ones, reaping the benefits, as I once said to Rin.

_**And turn my face**_

I complete my thoughts, looking up to the sky. All my Juunishi are gone now…all but one.

At that moment, I feel a ghostly hand, coming and lightly drifting on to my head, releasing me of my "God" Spirit. Kami has touched me.

_**Congratulations because we've made it **_

_**All the way home**_

_**All the way home**_

Sitting on a bench by the park, I waited for someone. But there was a certain feeling in the air….a different feeling….

From nervousness, perhaps.

"President! I'm sorry…I'm late! How long were you waiting?"

Ah, she's here. Machi. She appears rushed; her breath comes out in huffs.

_**And you know that **_

_**Until the stars fall**_

_**I will always love you **_

"It's okay…you're not late. It was too sudden for me to ask you to come…"

"You said that there was something important you needed to tell me?"

"Ye—" But I am interrupted by a voice….a voice that I can hear clearly. Kami….I am the last one.

I started crying, simply, and I faintly heard Machi's voice calling….asking me what's wrong….

_**Still**_

_**Floating soft**_

_**I am dreaming**_

As I picked up my little Rat in my ghostly, gentle hands, I knew I owned him thanks for keeping his old promise to stay with me….and so my soft voice slowly flowed towards the small creature, saying just that.

_**And I'm glad I'm lost **_

_**And still**_

_**With my fingers**_

Looking up at Yuki, who stood before me weeping, I asked what was wrong…his expression was one of mixed feelings.

He simply kept crying….but I knew he would answer me.

_**Drawing circles**_

_**In the water**_

_**In the water**_

All my beloved animals behind me called "Thank you!" and "Goodbye!", their feelings all containing loneliness and happiness, blended together…

_**And still, still**_

_**You're always there**_

----

**Author's Closing:**

**YES! FINALLY I'm done with this! Akito, sorry this took forever. I got all depressed every time I typed….just like the Juunishi animals…depressed and happy and all that shiz.**

**I let this stuff get to me too much, don't I? **

**Chapter 132 is the last Furuba chapter, and that makes me cry. But I'm not gonna write for any more chapters. They make me too sad. –haha!-**

**I drank a 48 oz jug of milk while typing this. Just for the record. **

**Laterzzz.**

**E. **


End file.
